Frank Muller
Chief Petty Officer Frank Muller was a Coalition of Ordered Governments navy coxswain who served aboard the CNV Chancellor and the CNV Falconer. Biography Vectes and the Stranded Insurgency Searching for the Harvest Nine weeks after the Sinking of Jacinto, the Coalition of Ordered Governments had moved to the island of Vectes. Muller piloted the CNV Chancellor on a mission to locate a missing fishing boat. He became annoyed with Sgt. Marcus Fenix when he learned he had failed to tell the navy about the Leviathan he and Cpl. Dominic Santiago had encountered during the invasion of the Hollow, and warned the submarine CNV Clement to watch out for them. After finding the overturned hull of the Harvest, Muller leaned over the side of the Chancellor to tap on it with a stick to see if anyone was still alive inside. He nearly lost his balance when the hull flipped over when he touched it, revealing it was just a piece of debris from the ship. Muller informed Marcus that the chances of finding survivors out in the water was near zero, and Marcus decided to call off the search. Muller piloted the ship back to Vectes Naval Base.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 307-311 Sting Operation A few days later, Muller served aboard the CNV Falconer during a meeting with a group of pirates, who Captain Quentin Michaelson intended to have followed by the Clement. Muller was not surprised when they arrived and discovered the pirates had more than two vessels, as the two sides had agreed upon. During the mission, Muller piloted the boat, and manned both the comms and radar stations, due to the shortage of navy personnel.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 354-362 Drinking at the Bar Several weeks later, Muller was drinking at the Main Mess Bar in New Jacinto with Pvt. Samantha Byrne, and taught her how to play navy chess. It involved using shot glasses as pieces, and drinking the "piece" when you captured it. Both Muller and Sam got extremely drunk playing the game.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 3-5 Levanto Incident Guarding the Trawler Fleet Muller was later selected to command the Amirale Enka, a Gorasni patrol boat, while it escorted several trawlers from Pelruan, with Sam, Cpl. Damon Baird, and Cpl. Dominic Santiago aboard to provide security. After the trawlers found a post to begin fishing, Muller went to the wheelhouse and informed the others that the trawlers had found a lot of oilfish. He then asked Baird to make repairs to the radar, because every time they tried to use the comm system it would stop working. Baird began working, but the Gorasni helmsman, Yanik Laas, threatened to kill him if he messed up the ship. Muller defended Baird, telling Yanik that there was nothing Baird couldn't fix, and was proven correct when Baird made the radar work better than it ever had. Yanik approved of Baird, and Muller headed down to check on the engine room. Several hours later, Muller was back on the bridge, and the trawlers reported they were almost full with oilfish. Baird remarked that Sam was going to be disappointed that no Stranded had attacked them, but Muller was more concerned that nothing had been caught but oilfish, which he hated. An explosion interrupted their conversation, as one the trawlers exploded. The other vessels called in that it had been the Levanto, and the Amirale Enka began heading to the vessel's wreckage. Sam and Baird were worried it might be mines, so Muller ordered the remaining trawlers to hold their position, and for the lookout to keep an eye out for mines. As they got closer, Muller ordered the vessel to a stop, and used the radar and the lookout to look for mines, but spotted none. He then ordered Sam and Baird out in the ship's Marlin to inspect the wreckage, and recover as much as possible.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 67-73 Returning to VNB After gathering the wreckage, the Amirale Enka began heading back to VNB. Muller was contacted by Col. Victor Hoffman, who asked to speak with Dom. Muller informed Dom that Hoffman was asking for him, and Dom questioned if he was angry, to which Muller replied that Hoffman always sounded pissed off to him. After Dom reported to Hoffman that Sam and Baird were doubtful it was Stranded, Yanik suggested that it might be related to whatever sunk the Nezark, a Gorasni frigate. Muller suggested they rig two ships together to run wire sweeps for mines, but was reluctant to do so without knowing what they were dealing with. Baird finished examining the wreckage, and came above deck to ask Muller if they still had the wreckage of the Harvest. Muller told him that it was being kept in Boathouse 9 at VNB, and Baird decided to examine that wreckage in comparison. As they pulled into the dock at VNB, Michaelson was waiting for them, and asked Muller for a report. Muller told him he had no clue about what happened, but that Baird might. Baird told Michaelson he would look at the wreckage of the Harvest and then report to him. Muller then assisted in helping finish docking the Amirale Enka.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 111-114 Sometime after the destruction of the Levanto, Muller taught a class to Gears in how to avoid running aground in a vessel.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 177 Lambent Invasion Battle of New Vectes It was eventually discovered the Lambent were responsible for the attacks, and several weeks later, three Lambent Leviathans attacked Vectes. Muller piloted the Falconer during a plan to take out the two Leviathans attacking New Jacinto. The submarines Clement and Zephyr took out the first one, while Marcus fired a harpoon gun into the second so the Hammer of Dawn could be used to take it out. Muller watched it from the elevated bridge, and used the Falconer's full speed to try and hold the Leviathan back and in one place. But, it proved too strong for the ship and began dragging the Falconer to the shoreline. Muller told the others the motor was going to burn out at the rate they were going, and he thought the Leviathan was on a suicide run towards the docks. Marcus told him to get ready to jerk it off course away from the base when he could. They succeeded in hitting the Leviathan with the Hammer of Dawn, and survived the blast despite the Falconer being tossed into the air.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 388-394 Personality and Traits Muller had buzz-cut hair, with an old white scar running from his left ear to the crown of his head.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 69 Muller kept a cigar stub with him at all times, and often rolled it between his fingers instead of smoking it when he was worried.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 112 Behind the scenes *In Jacinto's Remnant, Frank's first name is given as Franck. In Anvil Gate, Frank is used several times vs being called Franck once in Jacinto's Remnant. References Category:COG Category:COG Navy Personnel Category:Characters Category:Males